1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skirted style spinning reels of both the bail type and the bail-less type, and more particularly relates to a drag and selective clicker construction together with a structure for locking the rotor and spool against rotation relative to the reel housing during casting.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Spinning reels of current design either cannot be used for long casts, such as for surfcasting using heavy terminal tackle, and for fishing in strong currents or, if used, require considerable skill and preparation. For instance, to prevent line from cutting fingers by slipping the drag, thereby drawing very tight line across fingers prior to release, it was necessary to tighten the drag to the maximum. Then after the cast was completed, the drag had to be reset to the desired setting. It was also necessary to inhibit rotation of the rotor due to inertia of the crank and rotor. This was done by using rubberbands or other restraining means around the rotor and housing. Premature tripping of the bail by rotation of the rotor was also a major problem.
Current spinning reels have a single drag on the centershaft for control of the drag on the line and spool. The drag may be in the rear of the reel or in the spool. No provisions are made to allow fishing in a free spool bait click mode now available only on some rotating spool type reels.
The present invention is designed to overcome the above listed problems and problems related thereto by providing a spinning reel with improved structure that extends the range and scope of usefulness of the reel.